


Unity

by Eatgreass



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: I'm late but in my defense, M/M, actually no defense you have to love me sorry <3, episode 184 spoilers, no romantic stuff bc I don't know how to tag for implied qprs, that one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass
Summary: That One Scene from episode 184. Btw, I did find out the name of what Zolf did and it's the title of this fic.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Sky <3

Wilde and Zolf were connected. Not by the rope that Zolf had taken such care to tie when Wilde first felt the garden pull, (although they were connected in that way as well) but they two were connected through their journey, through years of having each other’s backs. 

To be completely honest with himself, which Zolf never was, and Wilde  _ certainly  _ wasn’t, they had been connected from the first moment Wilde had shown up looking like he’d walked out of hell and begged Zolf, looking equally as haggard, to help him fight the meritocrats. 

Wilde had woven his way into Zolf’s life like a tree taking root, and in turn, Zolf had allowed him to. And with the purgatory- the dreamscape- behind them, now they were connected spiritually, emotionally,  _ and  _ physically. 

So when Zolf reached out his hand for Wilde, it was hardly a question as to whether Wilde would take it. 

He felt power flowing through him- resolve, safety, and the knowledge that he  _ could  _ resist this- and he was back on the ground, underneath the already closing portal. 

The rope still around his waist, the bardic inspiration still flowing through his companions. They had done this together. 

With a genuine smile, uncharacteristic of who he used to be, Wilde turned to Zolf. “Ready for what’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as @roll-a-reflex-save


End file.
